


Synergy

by Loconita



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loconita/pseuds/Loconita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vile is revived and he's feeling miserable. Lumine doesn't help with that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy

_"Is he finished yet?"_

_A gruff voice sounded out from a tall, muscular figure. He towered over a scientist working on another Reploid. The scientist turned his head to the one who spoke and smiled._

_"Don't worry... I've been working on him diligently. He'll be back online soon enough..." The scientist turned his attention to the 'patient' tied down on the work bench. The numerous wires attached to the Reploid made for a frightening display. The horrid patches on his synthetic skin didn't help relieve the sight._

_"I need my second in command in perfect condition. He's the only one I can trust for this mission. None of the other fools can compare to his capabilities."_

_"There's no need to worry. I just need to test that he'll come back with this procedure. If it's successful, I'll fix him up completely." The scientist smiled. It appeared gentle, but something about it was laced with wickedness. He walked closer to reach the back of the other Reploid's head and opened up the patient's memory case. He held up a memory chip grabbed from a nearby medical table. "How about we test it right now?"_

_With a nod of approval, the chip was inserted. He closed the port and turned on a machine so the Reploid could begin recharging. They waited for an hour for any sort of sign that the patient wasn't dead. It was getting frustrating that he wasn't even making a twitch. The scientist's face turned into slight disdain. He did every possible thing to fix the patient._ Seems like he was too broken to handle the procedure... Oh well... _The scientist thought defeated as he was about to shut off the recharging machine. Before he had the chance to touch the switch, a groan was heard._

_The Reploid blinked his eyes a few times for his optic receptors to function. When he was finally able to see, he groggily looked around his environment. It appeared to be a mix of a laboratory and clinic room with complicated machinery throughout it. He wanted to get up and explore, but he felt like he was about to pass out. It took him a bit to register that he wasn't the only one in the room._

_He turned to the figures standing nearby. One was disfigured, but familiar. The other was completely unknown and felt unsettling despite his innocent demeanor. Said figure had a saccharine smile spread across his face._

_"Welcome back... Vile..."_

_-_

Vile woke up from his recharge station. Although he knew he should get up, he didn't move at all. He only stared at the ceiling. Ever since being brought back he's been trying to get accustomed daily living. Such a task was much easier said than done— he felt tired all the time now and tended to stare off into space. Does dying and coming back mess with your thought processors at all? Maybe it did.

Might as well try to get used to it. Vile sighed making himself get up. He rubbed his head and felt his unkempt hair. It vaguely amused him that it didn't seem to change while he was offline. Must have been from his helmet. If he was right, he was still wearing it when he died. Though wouldn't that mean his hair would be messier? Eh, whatever, it wasn't too important.

Vile grabbed an unopened bottle of bourbon he had next to his recharge station. One thing that definitely didn't change was his insatiable need for alcohol. That creepy scientist told him it wasn't the most useful means of energizing, but that freak can go suck it. It wasn't like he drank alcohol to give himself energy. The only time he ever wanted to be human was so he could be able to be drunk. Vile popped open the top before downing a large gulp. He pulled out a chair from the table. He sighed before sitting down to enjoy himself.

Vile grumbled wishing he didn't have to fight. He still believed the Maverick Hunters, and anyone associated with them, were pathetic to be sure.  On the other hand, he'd be happy if he could just be alone to drink in peace. That obviously wasn't going to happen any time soon with Sigma somehow still alive. Vile wasn't sure if he infected Lumine, but he had a feeling that creep is the reason his boss is around to begin with.

Vile drunk more of the bourbon wondering how the hell Sigma trusted him. In all fairness, he seems pretty loyal. Lumine didn't say or do much other than what Sigma tells him to. He honestly doesn't even look threatening. What sort of wimp would be scared of a pretty little purple-haired scientist? That being said, something about him just seemed... off. Vile couldn't put his finger on what it could be, but something was hiding behind that calm face.

The fact he likes to mess around with him didn't help. It looked like he did anyway. Vile couldn't even begin to count how many times that scientist made him flinch by randomly popping up behind him. Lumine always brushed it off that he was simply passing by. He was sure that Lumine had it out for him for whatever reason. Maybe he's just trying to freak him out to be Sigma's new second in command? Wanted him gone? Just likes to be an asshole? Whatever the case, Vile felt like he needed a stronger drink when dealing with him. Or at least finally being capable to get drunk. Either option was fine.

Speaking of the devil, Vile almost fell out of his seat when Lumine put his hand on his shoulder. How the hell was he able to sneak up on him like that? He didn't hear him coming in at all. He was sure he wasn't going deaf either. Vile growled and slapped Lumine's hand away from him.

"Don't come up to me like that or I'll gut you with a broken bourbon bottle."

"Hello Vile... I need you to follow me. Sigma wants me to check on you." Lumine smiled sweetly. Of course the bastard would be unfazed. Vile wished he could punch him out, but he rather not dignify him. Lumine put out his hand for to take. Vile just stared daggers at him.

"What do you need to check on me? I thought I was running just fine with the repairs."

"Our master wants me to be thorough. I try to tell him that everything is fine, but he insists. It's a pain to be sure, but better to listen than ignoring his orders right?" Lumine giggled.

Vile could swear he heard something behind that sweet little laugh. Was it... bitterness? Annoyance? He wasn't able to tell. It made him suspicious, but like hell was he going to have a pretty bot intimidate him. What could he do to him anyway? He was sure Sigma would kill Lumine without a second thought if he did anything that would hinder their progress. "...Fine." He grunted getting up from his chair.

Lumine smiled and waved his hand for Vile to follow. Vile kept a good distance away despite following his lead. Even though he had no choice but to have the freak check his functions, that didn't mean he wanted to be any closer than he had to. When they arrived at the medical room, Lumine had Vile lay on the work table. "It won't take long. I promise you that."

"Better not be." Vile grunted. He was annoyed that Lumine didn't react at all as he began opening up his chest components.

It was quiet while Lumine examined Vile. The only noises were from Lumine typing notes into the medical computer. It felt a little boring not having it be so quiet, but Vile wasn't going to give the freak the time of day. Having him be the only doctor of sorts in this place was enough already.

Vile noticed a slight shift in Lumine's face. Lumine's soft smile changed into a completely neutral expression. He couldn't think of the last time the scientist didn't have that fake-looking smile. Did Lumine find something wrong with him or he was just too focused on his job?

Lumine hummed in thought before closing Vile's chest components. "I can't find anything wrong with you, but we may need to have more examinations in the future. Your body is a bit old you see..."

Vile huffed. "Shut up. Are we done?"

A soft chuckle came out from Lumine's lips. "Yes. I'm sorry about that. You can go now."

Vile got up and left without looking back at the scientist. He could have sworn Lumine mumbled something when he was out the door. Was something wrong? Maybe, but he figured he was just talking to himself while he worked. What a creep.

-

Vile groaned rubbing his aching joints. Sigma ordered him to control a rogue Mechanoloid that got out of control. It wouldn't have been so bad if Sigma had bothered telling him that the damn thing had a _vice grip_. At least he didn't have to be the one carrying it back to base. He trudged his ways through the base halls so he could relax in his room.

A loud, muffled thump made him turn his head. What the hell was that? Vile growled and readied his shoulder cannon. Better not be a Maverick hunter— he didn't need more trouble for the day. He slowly made his way through the hall. Whatever made that thump seemed to be still be making noises. The sounds got louder with each step he took.

Vile was stopped at a door at the end of the hall. Wait... This where Lumine's stationed. What the fuck was he doing? He took off his helmet so he could hear better. He put his ear as close as he could to try to decipher the noises. They sounded... strange. Lumine must have not been alone because he could hear a deeper voice. He heard a sudden whine.

"Oh... Master..." Lumine's muffled moan sounded out. "Give me more..."

**_Holy fuck!_** Vile thought snapping back away from the door. To his dismay, another muffled voice responded to Lumine.

"You're never satisfied are you, pet? Not that it's a bad thing... Makes this a lot more interesting..." Sigma breathed deeply.

If Vile could vomit, he was sure he'd do it at this moment. He rushed to his room without caring if Lumine, Sigma, or anyone else heard him.

-

Vile drank the hardest whiskey he had. If only he could get drunk. Maybe he could forget what he heard then. It wasn't like he hadn't overheard Reploids having sex before. That would be fine if the Reploids in question weren't his boss and the creepy little scientist he hired. Hell, he'd rather walk in on the Maverick Hunters than on them. Gross...

Vile turned his head to the door when he heard a knock. To his dismay, he heard Lumine's voice.

"Vile? Are you there? Master Sigma wants me to do more tests."

Of course he couldn't take a break from the creep for a single moment. Vile didn't respond and tried to focus on his whiskey instead. Maybe if he pretended to not be home, Lumine will go away. He doubted it, but it's worth a shot. He sighed when Lumine opened the door. Vile tried not to look at him. From the corners of his eyes, he could see the scientist still smiling that fake sweet smile. It seems like he didn't realize he just overheard him having sex. Was it that... Vile frowned at himself. Better to stop his thoughts now before it got to somewhere worse. He did _not_ need to think how his bosses are in bed.

"What are you testing me for anyway? I feel perfectly fine." Vile grunted and chugged his whiskey.

"I know you are. Master Sigma doesn't think the same. He feels you're... lacking. You seem like your energy is depleting much quicker than it did before."

Vile snorted. Of course he didn't have the energy like he did before. Dying and coming back to life sort of does that to you. The crap he was dealing with now didn't help with that fact. You try getting a well-earned rest when your boss has you hostage to work for his foolhardy schemes. Not that he could talk to anyone about it. Any objections could get you killed. As much as death sounded good so he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore, Vile knew dying hurt too much. He just had to suck it up.

"Whatever. I'll do your stupid tests." Vile got up. He still refused to look at Lumine while he headed out the door. It seemed that Lumine noticed.

"Is something wrong? You're not looking at me... Are you upset at me?"

Shit.

"...It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like it's nothing. Did I do something to make you mad?"

Vile gritted his teeth. While he was usually blunt about walking in on people, this was way too different. Lumine felt like a ticking time bomb that could go off if you did the wrong thing. The fact that he was sleeping with Sigma also meant that anyone that pissed him off enough could get their ass whooped. Or worse, killed. How could he approach this...?

"...What's your relationship with Sigma exactly?" That seemed like a vague enough question right? He couldn't be sure. Lumine seemed to be curious about it, but not angry. That looked like a good enough sign. He sort of wished he had his helmet on. He wouldn't have to struggle to keep a straight face.

"What do you mean? Sigma's my boss and we respect each other. Is there something you're trying to get at here...?" Lumine's looked at Vile suspiciously. Crap, now what? Should he just admit what happened or try to keep it a secret? Vile pursed his lips.

"...Are you in love with Sigma, Vile?" Lumine looked at him strangely.

"What? No! I overheard you two having sex!" Vile was disgusted at first, but immediately covered his mouth. Shit, shit, shit! He was prepared for Lumine to get angry and tell Sigma. He looked every which way except for where Lumine was. Luckily for him, no one else was around to hear. To his surprise, all he heard was soft giggles. Vile finally turned his head to the scientist. Lumine was smiling.

"Oh dear, you heard that? I thought Master and I were being careful not to get caught... Well, at least it wasn't something too bad. I was afraid that you were getting jealous or the like."

Vile was dumbfounded. The nerve of this guy! How could he be so possibly relaxed about something like this?! He didn't notice his mouth was dropped open until Lumine tried to close it.

"To answer your question, Master Sigma and I are indeed lovers... I wanted it to be a secret so no one would treat me differently. I hope you can understand and keep it a secret as well..."

Lovers? Either Lumine wasn't as smart as he was led to believe or Sigma has gotten soft. With how his boss was, Vile doubted Sigma would have the capacity to love anyone. He was sure he would consider love a useless commodity that would get in the way of his conquest. Whatever the case was, "lovers" seemed like a bit of a stretch to describe the relationship.

"...I just didn't want to hear you two doing that shit okay? I think you could understand that hearing your boss having sex is gross." There goes that irritating little giggle again.

"I'm sorry. I'll warn Master Sigma next time. I'm not sure if he'll keep me or himself quiet though... With all that said, are you ready for the tests?"

"...Fine, whatever."

Vile tried not to make too much eye contact or talk to Lumine making their way to the testing facility.


End file.
